Valoran
Valoran je kontinent v Runeterře thumb|352px|Mapa Valoranu a blízkých ostrovů Zvyklosti Runové války left Před tisíci lety byl objeven magický artefakt zvaný "Runa světů". Během dalších desetiletí se povědomí o runách začalo šířit a bylo odkryto několik dalších. Ty nejlepší mozky celého světa studovaly vyryté piktogramy a síly, jež v nich byly ukryty. Někteří z nich dokonce začali chápat důležitost jejich podstaty a množství čiré síly, která se v nich schovávala. Jiní se domnívali, že Runy byly nedílnou součástí samotné Runeterry a pomohly jí stvořit. První použití těchto artefaktů ale dopadlo katastroficky, protože to zničilo země celých národů. Světem se šířila nedůvěra, protože ti, jež o Runách věděli, si je představovali jako "Vůli tvořitelů", která měla být použita jako zbraň. Konflikty, jež z toho vyústily, se později nazývaly'' Runové války''. Válka řádila po celé Runeterře. První hrůzy Runových válek rozhostily strach a agresi mezi všemi, kteří si uvědomili, kolik moci třímají v rukou. a jeho mistr, Tyrus, se vydali do světa, aby našli a ukryli každou Runu světů, a ochránili tak Runeterru. Někteří držitelé jim vyhověli, jiní je odmítli kvůli moci, kterou jim Runy poskytovaly. Po incidentu v Icathii kvůli Tyrusovu pochybení Ryze sám pokračoval ve svém poslání sbírat všechny runové artefakty a nedopustit, aby se rozpoutala další Runová válka a zničila tak svět napořád. Rasy |-| Humanoidní= Valoran hostí mnoho obyvatel. Většina z nich jsou lidé, ale existují také: *''Andělé: Mocná, ale fanatická stvoření, co se týče jejich zásad a přesvědčení. Tito nesmrtelní jsou ve Valoranu cizí, nejsou jeho přirozenou součástí. Ve vzdáleném vesmíru vedou tito okřídlení strážci nekonečnou válku proti temnotě. Hledajíc dokonalost, jsou tato stvoření požehnána nepřekonatelnou sílou a straověkými zbraněmi. I přes všechnu jejich ostražitost ale existují andělé, kteří se nechají zlákat temnotou, proti které jejich samotný druh bojuje. Jediní andělé, kteří kdy vstoupili do Valoranu jsou zapřísahlí nepřátelé a sestry, a . Obě jsou velmi mocné a obě věří, že právě ony mají pravdu. A ani jedna z nich nehodlá ustoupit. *Brackernové: Starobylý druh velkých, krystalických štírů, kteří obývali Shurimu . Při narození jejich měkký krunýř nepokrývají krystaly, a proto musí najít kámen duší, speciální kámen, který obsahuje emoce a vzpomínky předchozího majitele. Poté se s ním spojí, okusí všechno, co v něm bylo ukryto, a jejich krunýř se obalí krystaly. Pokud se jim ovšem nepodaří najít kámen duší dostatečně rychle, umřou. Během Runových válek se všichni zakopali hluboko pod zem a upadli do hibernace čekajíc, až Války skončí. První, který se probudil, byl . Vzbudil se za křiku svých bratrů, když lidé zrovna narazili svými krumpáčy na jejich krystalové krunýře, což vedlo k mnoha úmrtím. *Darkinové: Démonické okřídlené bytosti. Jsou popsáni jako tvorové, kteří mají obrovskou moc nad tělesnou i mentální duší smrtelníků, o čemž svědčí i . Na světe jich zůstalo pouze pět, ale jentři se nějak zapsali do historie. *Démoni: ''Zlověstní, beztvaří, temnotě se vyrovnávající- to jsou stvoření známá jako démoni,odraz smrtelných hříchů a zpodobnění zla. Jejich podstata je zahalena rouškou temnoty a tajemna, ale je známo, že tropí neplechu lidem na pokraji zoufalství. Pátrají po zranitelných duších, které jsou ochotny s nimi uzavřít temný pakt. Jako projev vděku za vyplnění prosebníkova přání něco požadují. Něco, co se v onen čas prosby zdá být jen malou cenou za splněné přání. Avšak až na konci si tyto nešťastné duše uvědomí opravdovou cenu své arogance: za smlouvu s ďáblem je nutno pykat zatracením. Slavný démon v Runeteřre si přezdívá , který se ztvárnil do podoby nenasytnosti své oběti a ponechal si její jméno, jakožto děsivou vzpomínku. *''Duchové: ''Stvoření, která obývají éter a jsou oproštěna od smrtelnosti, kterou smrtelníci trpí. Jsou podobní nebeským stvořením tím, že se také snaží o zachování přírodní harmonie, jenom sem a tam se do něčeho pletou, ať už je jejich pomoc smrtelníky vážená či odmítaná. Duchové jsou nesmrtelní, vrátí se do éteru pouze když je jejich tělesná schránka zničena a poté se znovu vrátí, aby pokračovali ve své výpravě. Meepové, kteří doprovázejí Barda, jsou příkladem takové dlouhověkosti. , známí jako Ovečka a Vlk, jsou prý odkazem duchů velmi dávné, zapomenuté doby a pouze se skrývají jakožto hlasatelé smrti. Pokud jsou tyto pomluvy pravdivé, pak se jejich síla může zdát zkoumajícímu oku smrtelníka božská. V Ionii je povinností , aby zajistilo harmonii mezi mezu duchovním a reálným světem. *''Draci: Okřídlení, ohniví plazi, kteří mohou dosáhnout skoro obřích rozměrů během jejich velmi dlouhého života. Jsou nespornými vládci nebe. Hrůzostrašní i majestátní, draci mají vlastní komunitu, která se točí jen kolem síly a moci. I kvůli jejich narcistické a egoistické povaze se páření s jinými druhy jeví jako ohavnost, rakovina, kterou je nutno zahubit hned ze začátku. Mnoho draků tak pronásledovalo takovéto "poskrvněné výtvory" a jejich pachatele až do jejich smrti. To je přesně věc, kterou a její zesnulý otec pocítili na vlastní kůži. *Golemové: ''Ať už jsou stvoření z organických, nebo neorganických látek, jsou konstruováni rukou živého tvora, aby bezúnavně naplnili účel, za jakým byli stvořeni. Obvykle v sobě míchají několik různých schopností na zástup různých prací, nebo naopak jsou velmi zaměřeně specializovaní na výkon jedné činnosti, kterou by jinak normální osoba nebyla schopná vykonávat. Golemové jsou buď stvořeni s jakýmsi zdáním o inteligenci, nebo jsou naprosto plně schopní cítit a myslet, na což se ale nahlíží velmi negativně kvůli etickému a morálnímu pozadí. Za zmínku stojí dvě nejznámější stvoření: mistrovské dílo demacijského řemeslníka Duranda, , a produkt zaunitské Univerzity Techmaturgie a vynálezce Blitznetu, . *''Ledorození: Starověký druh lidí, jenž byl obdařen nesmrtelností a neuvěřitelnými silami nad ledem, oboje od jiné starověké rasy známé jako Ledoví strážci, kteří za to od nich požadovali otroctví. Na čas jim sloužili, ale pak povstali proti svým mistrům a velkou válku vyhráli. Nicméně jejich společnost se později rozpadla v občanské válce, která vešla do historie jako válka Tří sester, jež navždy rozdělila Freljord a dohnala Ledorozené na pokraj vyhynutí. Jediná známá Ledorozená je . Ledorození sehráli důležitou roli ve Freljordské historii. *Ledoví strážci: ''Děsivá a mocná rasa, která byla přinucením vymázana z historie Freljordu Ledovou čarodějkou. Tato stvoření z ledu a mrazu dominovala hlavně starověké éře Freljordu. To oni jsou tvůrci Ledorozených, kteří jim měli věrně sloužit jako oplátku za poskytnuté síly. Jejich vláda hrůzy a teroru byla zastavena rebélií, kterou vedla Avarosa, a Strážci byli nakonec poraženi vlastními výtvory. Jejich cesta návratu je však doteď dlážděna jejich věrnou následovnicí, . *''Marai: Druh obývající moře, svým zjevem připomínají mořské panny. Žijí na dně moře a spoléhají se na moc artefaktu známém jakožto Měsíční kámen, který jim pomáhá přežít. Světlo Měsíčního kamene vydrží asi stovku let a než vyhasne, musí se Vládce přílivu sám vydat najít další, který obdrží směnným obchodem se suchozemcem. Aktuální Vládkyní přílivu je , která je taktéž jedinou Marai, jaká kdy vyšla na zemský povrch. **Existuje také další mořský druh, který se zdá být kříženec mezi yordlem a obojživelníkem. se řadí mezi tuto rasu, ale jeho příchod na souš je vázaný na odchod jeho druhu. Ani on sám neví, kam se jeho lid poděl. *Minotauři: Napůl člověk, napůl býk, jejich druh žil ve velkých kmenech ve Velké Bariéře. Jsou to tvorové ušlechtilí a stateční. Jejich druh je skvělým příkladem hrůzy a krutosti Noxianů. Spousta z nich bylo zotročeno a převychováno do vraždicích strojů pro doplnění noxiánských gladiátorských her Masobraní. , jakožto přeživší těchto Her, hledá způsob, jak osvobodit svůj druh od takovýchto nebezpečí, jakým je například Noxus. *Nebeské bytosti: ''Rasa nevyzpytatelných bytostí oplývajících schopnostmi, o nichž se říká, že jsou až božské. Nebeští jsou ochránci a pečovatelé vesmíru, zasevájí a vedou tok minulosti, přítomnosti i budoucnosti k lepšímu zítřku. Někteří to dělají přímo, jako například Soraka a její uzdravující mise, zatímco ostatní přispívají nenápadně, jako napříkald Bard, který chrání multivesmír před upadnutím do zkázy a destrukce. Většina z nich je uctívána jako mocná božstva nebo ochránci, ale všichni sdílejí stejné mysteriózní spojení s nebeskou oblohou. Pár jich bylo identifikováno, pojmenováno a uctíváno jakožto patroni Runeterry: a . *''Nemrtví: Ohavná rasa vytvořená protržením brány mezi smrtí a životem. Převážně žijí na Stínových ostrovech , ale jejich vliv a dopad dosáhl v posledním století i Valoranských břehů. Jediný objevený je *Povznesení: ''Starověká a nesmrtelná rasa, která existovala během trvání Shurimského císařství. Bývalí lidé, kterým bylo umožněno se Povznést pomocí starověkého rituálu, jehož součástí byl i proslulý Sluneční disk. Většinou se zrodí ve formě antropomorfního zvířete, ale narušení rituálu může způsobit neočekávané a většinou katastrofické výsledky, jak je vidět na . Když bylo císařství svrženo, zanikli spolu s ním i Povznesení. Jediným pozůstalým byl , který se stal strážcem Shurimských ruin. Nicméně shodou nešťastných okolností se někteří Povznesení vrátili a hodlají obnovit zaniklý odkaz Shurimy. *''Prázdnorození: Různé, zdánlivě inteligentní entity, které se mimo lidské chápání snaží dostat do jiných světů. Žijí v Prázdnotě , temném místě bez času a prostoru. Jejich hlavní náplní života je konzumace a její účel se liší u každého Prázdnorozeného. *Trolové: Groteskní a často hloupé bytosti, které obývají Freljord. Většina z nich má modrou kůži a pobývá ve kmenech. V poslední době se připravují na válku pod praporem . *Ursine: Freljordská rasa medvědů, která je silná, počestná a za zmínku stojí i to, že dokáže stát na dvou nohách. Ursinové žili dlouhou dobu v ústraní, potom ale začala vláda . Díky vizi, jež mu poskytla posvátná, Ursiny uctívaná bouře, byl schopen zahlédnout budoucnost, jež jeho druh očekávala- vymření. Proto vyburcoval svůj lid a začal se připravovat na válku. *Víly: ''Hravé, okřídlené bytosti. Jsou ještě menší než yordlové a obývají prvotní lesy. Oplývají rozmarnými schopnostmi proměn a zkreslení a jak se zdá, jejich paseka existuje daleko mimo normální tok času. Člověk může vstoupit jen, pokud je Vílou pozván, což se stalo a . *''Yordlové: Malí, dvounozí lidé s širokou paletou barvy kůže a chlupů. Žijí převážně v Yordlí zemi a velmi dobře vycházejí s lidmi, hlavně s městským státem Piltover. Jsou obdivovaní díky jejich inteligenci a podařilo se jim udělat pár slušných záseků na poli techmaturgie. Muži mají obvykle více chlupů než ženy. Vyvíjeli se pravděpodobně z obrovsky velkých, silných a divokých stvoření, než se časem zmenšili a zvětšila se jim inteligence. *Také existuje spoustu dalších druhů, většinou nepřirozeného původu, jako: **Elementálové, **Kryofénixové, **Kyborgové, **Mutované krysy, **Stromové, **Rozumní pásovci, **Rozumné opice, **Umělé formy života, **Vlkodlaci, A další zatím neznámé druhy. |-| Fauna= Valroan hostí mnoho druhů zvěře, některé monstrózní a agresivní, jiné méně agresivní nebo dokonce krotké. To všechno jsou: *Banthy ''jsou velcí čtyřnozí savci použivaní yordlími obchodníky k transportaci. Jejich celé tělo pokrývá dlouhá hnědá srst, vpředu mají dlouhé kly a mají kopyta a rohy na zahnání masožravých predátorů. Jsou to býložravci a navzdory jejich obrovskému a zastrašujícímu výzoru jsou to klidná zvířata. *''Bestie z Prázdnoty ''jsou stvoření z Prázdnoty, které obývají Shurimskou poušť (kromě Xer'Sai). *''Čtyrocí kladivouni ''jsou domácí mořský druh ve Strážcově moři a Bilgewateru. Jejich hnědá kůže je drsná, skoro šupinatá. Jejich hlava má tvar kladiva s dvěma páry očí na každé straně a navíc mají pět ploutví pro rychlejší pohyb. *''Drakovití žraloci ''jsou velcí, mořští tvorové ve Strážcově moři. Kůže jednoho takového pokrývá stánek na Řeznickém mostě v Bilgewateru. Jeden ze známých Drakovitých žraloků je Chomper, který terorizoval pobřeží Bilgewateru předtím, než ho porazil a on se tak stal jeho spojencem. *''Eka'suly ''jsou Shurimské pouštní kozy, které putují ve stádu. Tvoří základní položku v pouštním ekosystému, protože poskytují maso, mléko a kůži, což se vše využívá shurimskými obyvateli k přežití v drsném prostředí. *'' ''jsou zavalité dvounohé stvoření, které připomínají želvy. Ačkoliv nejsou ani zdaleka tak vysocí jako lidé, jsou mnohem objemnější a těžkopádnější. Pokud jsou ochočeni a používáni, slouží jako oblehácí stroje. Díky jejich mohutnosti a síle lehce rozboří kdejakou budovu a pokud jsou vybaveni tlustým brněním, které doplňuje jejich tvrdou kůži, jsou schopni vydržet i ty nejnebezpečnější útoky. *'' '' jsou velcí korýši, kteří místo krunýře mají hradbu ozbrojenou kanónem. Je záhadou, zda toto ozbrojení mají od přírody, nebo tak byli navrženi účelově. Používají se jako dělostřelectvo, které dokáže pálit z větší dálky. Zdají se být velmi inteligentními, protože si umí vybírat, na který nejnebezpečnější cíl se soustředí. *''Krakeni ''jsou velké hado-chobotnicovité druhy, které byly spatřeny ve Strážcově moři . Oplývají několika chapadly a pěti očima, dva menší páry a jedno velké ve středu čela. Mýty o těchto stvořních jsou velmi rozšířené na Ostrovech modrého plamene, kde se nachází i spousta památníků, jež tato stvoření uctívají, původně nejspíš vybudovaných obyvateli Bilgewateru. Jejich podoba se používá na bilgewaterské směně Zlatých krakenů. *''Ledoví hadi ''jsou obávaná stvoření, které jsou původem z Freljordu , konkrétně z Lokfaru. Mají ostré, skoro krystalické přední zuby a velké kruhové oči umístěné ve spodní polovině hlavy. Mají tlustou ostrou kůži, která jim zajišťuje přežití i v těch nejmrazivějších teplotách. Své jméno dostali podle jejich barvy, která připomíná mráz a led. *''Lesní chameleoni ''jsou čtyřnoží ještěři, přirozený druh Runeterry, ale často se vyskytují ve Vyvolávačově žlebu. Jejich šupiny jsou oranžové a oči světlě zelené. Často jsou k vidění na stromech nebo kamenech, kde se velmi dobře maskují před nebezpečím. *''Mořští hadi ''jsou velkým druhem slanovodních hadů zdomácnělých ve Strážcově moři. Jsou všeobecně známí obyvateli Bilgewateru, dokonce se objevují i na platidle Mořských hadů. Také mohou být vyvoláni povolávači hadů. Jedna zpráva ze Strašidelnic podává záznam o tom, jak velcí a mocní Mořští hadi jsou, protože se jednomu podařilo zpomalit postup Černé mlhy směrem k Bilgewateru, ačkoli byl v procesu zabit. *''Obří olihně ''jsou hlubomořský druh olihní domácí ve Strážcově moři. Obvykle dorůstájí do velikosti domu, ačkoliv některé vyrostou ještě víc a mohou napadnout menší loď. Většinou se loví kvůli jídlu nebo pro zábavu, přičemž obě možnosti jsou stejně nebezpečné. * jsou korýšovitá stvoření, která zázračně levitují nad zemí. Jsou vybaveni ocelovou helmou, z níž vyčuhuje ponorkový periskop, skrz který stvoření vidí. Nejvíce je tento druh využíván pro špionáže a podporu, protože je schopný magicky zaštiťovat blízké spojence a vidět na dálku. To je obzvláště účinné proti opotřebovací válce, protože telepatický zrak jednoduše odhalí přepadení a jeho štít dosáhne na jednotky i za tím nejhustším křovím. *''Porosovy ''je ptačí druh domácí Vyvolávačovu žlebu. Jejich peří je šedohnědé barvy a mají malé tmavohnědé rohy. Jejich podoba inspirovala mnohou architekturu. Obvykle sídlí v korunách stromů a zvědavě sledují dění pod nimi. * (nebo Břitvocasy) jsou obojživelní čtyřnožci, kteří jsou děsivým míšencem žraloka a krysy, často k shledání v docích Bilgewateru. Tato stvoření jsou větší než psi, a je známo, že loví opilce a osamocené rybáře během temných nocí. Žijí ve smečce a dokážou docela lehce ukousnout i člověčí nohu. Jejich pružné, aerodynamické tělo podporuje jejich rychlost; jejich ostré zuby jejich dravost. Kriminálníci často tato stvoření trénují k vystopování vysoce prioritních cílů. Vskutku, jakmile se Břitvocas napije krve svého cíle, nic než smrt už ho nezastaví. *''Ralsijové ''jsou velká, agresivní, minotaurům podobná stvoření domácí v Shurimské poušti. Jsou čtyřnozí, hrbatí s dlouhými údy a tlustými rohy. Často jsou loveni a používáni jako zábava v Noxuských arénách. *'' '' jsou ptačí druh zdomácnělí ve Vyvolávačově žlebu. Ačkoli nemohou létat, mají silné zadní nohy a ostré přední zuby uzpůsobené k lovu. Starají se o své mladé, dokud nejsou sami schopné odolat větším predátorům. Po narození jsou jejich peří modro-šedé a v dospělosti mění barvu na karmínovou. Jejich peří se používá k výrobě kabátů. Říká se, že zabití raptora kouzlem Udeřit umožňuje vítězi vnímat všemi smysli mnohem ostřeji a zahlédnout i neviditelné hrozby. *'' '' žijí v čistých vodách Valoranu, hlavně blízko doků Bilgewateru a ve Vyvolávačově žlebu. Jsou to malí korýši s třemi nohami, jedním párem předních drápů a zelenkavým krunýřem. Občas se zahrabují do říčního bahna a je obecně známo, že se před predátory schovávají a nebezpečí se obyčejně vyhýbají. Aby zajistilo mírové vyústění jakékoli nebezpečné situace (proto se mu přezdívá prchavý pacifista), poskytne svému pronásledovateli výhodu ve formě trvalého pole, které poskytuje vidění a bonus k rychlosti. *''Rohaté myši ''jsou čtyřnozí savci žijící ve Vyvolávačově žlebu. Mají velké uši pro zlepšení sluchu a dlouhý, štíhlý ocas kvůli pohyblivosti, aby mohli lépe utíkat před predátory. Jejich srst bývá světlě až tmavě hnědá a jejich oči jsou světle zelené. Jejich rohy slouží k přilákání druhů, souboji s dalšími samci a obecně pro dobu páření a sebeobranu. *'' '' jsou savčí stvoření, kterým runová magie, roztříštěná po Vyvolávačově žlebu, pozměnila biologii těla. Obvykle žijí v jeskyních a hustých lesních porostech. Barva jejich srsti se různí podle toho, kolik magie mládě v lůně vstřebalo, většinou je buď světle hnědá nebo tmavě šedá. Také je známo několik mutací, například, že se šedovlk narodil s . Říká se, že zabitím Velkého šedovlka pomocí kouzla Udeřit je vyvolán lesní duch, který slouží vítězi jako strážce. *''Shurimští velbloudi ''jsou domácím druhem velbloudů v Shurimské poušti a jsou používáni jako hlavní dopravní prostředek karavan i obyčejných lidí. Ačkoli jsou přizpůsobeni zdlouhavým cestám napříč pouštní krajinou, stále jsou obětmi predátorů jako například Xer'Sai. *''Skalní bestie jsou obrovská kancovitá zvířata. Často jsou spatřena na vesnicích, kde opakovaně útočí na demacijské vesničany. Zdobí je dlouhé kly a ostré drápy. Jejich vnější krunýř je chráněn tlustou kamennou vrstvou, která je chrání před meči, oštěpy a dalšími zbraněmi. Jediné místo, kde jejich kůže není tak tvrdá je oblast břicha. Jejich jemná kůže, vnitřní orgány a krev je namodralé barvy. Jejich velikost se liší od velikosti domu nebo vysoké věže. Jsou velmi podobní rase Elementálů. *Wyverny ''jsou plazí stvoření a členi dračího rodu, a proto jsou často mylně přiřazovány k drakům kvůli jejich podobnému vzhledu. Rozeznávacími znaky wyvern je pouze jeden pár končetin a jeden pár křídel, naproti těm dračím, dvojpárovým. Často jsou zahlédnuty, když útočí na demacijské vesnice a obecně se považují za mnohem větší hrozbu pro vesničany. *''Xer'Sai ''jsou stvoření z Prázdnoty, která zamořila jih Shurimské pouště. Průměrně dorůstají velikosti velkého psa, ale můžou být menší i mnohem větší. je určitě ta největší a nejnebezpečnější tohoto druhu. Xer'Sai vyskakují z malých doupat a poté rozsápají vše kolem, občas ke škodě pouštním karavanám. Po smrti se Xer'Sai neuvěřitelně rychle rozloží a nejsou poživatelní. *''Yonkijové ''jsou čtyřnozí savci používaní Yordlími obchodníky a karavanami pro přepravu zboží. Vypadají jako přerostlí osli, mají dlouhou, tlustou srst a dlouhé uši. *''Žáby ''jsou obojživelné stvoření, které se vyskytují na určitých magických místech, například ve Vyvolávačově žlebu . Ačkoliv žáby jsou vcelku normální, sloučením žabího vzorku a magické anomálie vznikl . Taková monstra jsou robustní a odolná, protože jejich kůže dokáže odrazit i ten nejostřejší z mečů a to nejsilnější z kouzel. Říká se, že zabití Grompa kouzlem zvaným Udeřit předá vítězi jeho jedové kouzlo, které zastaví i toho nejsilnějšího predátora. *Existuje také několik dalších normálních druhů jako: pásovci, medvědi, motýli, kočky, mlži, krokodýli, vrány, mořští živočichové, psi, vážky, kachny, ryby, žáby, orli, mamuti, opice, chobotnice, krysy, havrani, racci, jeleni, vlci.. Náboženství Náboženství ve Valoranu se výrazně liší od každého městského státu , ale několik z nich je pro svou velikost obecně uznáváno: *''Solari: Uctívači slunce jakožto zdroje veškerého života. Toto náboženství je převážně tvořeno speciální sektou Rakkorianů, kteří se vzdají války a válčení v prospěch vyšší zbožnosti. Jejich zakladatel a vůdce vybral Mount Targon jakožto nejvyšší horu nejblíž ke Slunci. On sám byl požehnán mocí nad slunečním hněvem. V současné době se vlády ujmula , aby pomáhala bezbranným a nevinným. *Lunari: Uctívači měsíce. O této záhadné stínové sektě toho není mnoho známo, nejspíš totiž byli vymýceni, pravděpodobně Solari. Vzestup Lunari by ale nyní mohl konečně přijít pod velením a vyvrhelů Solari samotných. *Frozen Watchers: Neznámé a schované, toto náboženství dlí v temných pevností kdysi čistého Frostguardu. Vedeni spřádají plán na obnovení svojí moci, kdy sjednoceni pod jednou vlajkou ovládali Freljord sílou a magií. Ironicky to bylo právě Avarosino povstání, které rozdělilo Freljord do rozpolocených zbytků kmenů, kterým je teď. Ve Valoranu také dále existuje několik kultů: *Kult Pavouka ''má většinu svých stoupenců v Demacii a Noxusu. Šampionka mu slouží jako vysoká kněžka. Neustále cestuje tam a zpět mezi těmito dvoumi městskými státy a Shadow Isles společně se svými následovníky, aby jim umožnila žít s jejich pavoučím bohem, . Alespoň, tomu oni věří. ::: (Poznámka- Elise je zavádí do jeskyně, kde se potom promění v pavouka a postupně je všechny sežere) *''Kult Prázdnoty ''je kult, který začal až když do Ligy přišel , který prohlašoval, že Prázdnota pohltí Runeterru a všechno zemře. Spousty jeho následovníků se tak vzdaly a jednoduše začaly dělat, co se po nich požaduje. Včetně toho, že se nechají obětovat Prázdnoty. *''Úžasná Evoluce ''je vedena . Zastává myšlenku, že maso je mnohem ménně cenné a potřebné než ocel a kov, na což nalákal spoustu lidí v okolí Zaunu i dál. Nahrazení nebo dokonce totální výměna masa v lidském těle má pomocí techmaturgie vylepšit slabost a neúčinnost těla.S každým dalším dnem, co tento kult existuje, se zdá, že svět by mohl být jednou zcela zaplněn pouze bytostmi z kovu a ocele oplývajícími hordou zbraní. Regiony Ve Valoranu existuje spousta regionů a sídel. Nejznámější jsou: |-| Severní země= *Bublající bažina *Demacia **Demacijské hlavní město ***Alabastrová knihovna ***Sídlo Buvellových ***Univerzita magie ***Sídlo Crownguardů ***Demacijské kasárny ***Demacijský přístav ***Demacijská polepšovna ***Sídlo Laurentů ***Královský palác rodu Lightshield ***Zlaté kolo ***Sídlo Vaynů **Demacijský venkov **Zlatá křižovatka **Jandelle **Needlebrook **Uwendale *Freljord [[Soubor:Freljord_Map.png|thumb|400px|Mapa Freljordu]] **Avarisjký ledovec ***Rakelstake ****Palác Rakelstake **Citadela Ledových strážců ***Kobky bestií **Ledový vír **Kvílející propast **Lokfar **Vesnice Ursinů *Hory Železných hrotů *Kvílející mokřady *Kaladoun *Kalamanda *Kaladounovy močály *Noxus **Severní nížiny **Hlavní Noxus ***Sídlo Du Coteaů ***Chráněný okres slonoviny ****Chráněné tržiště slonoviny ***Bašta nesmrtelných ****Komnaty Hlavního generála ***Noxuská pochmurná akademie ***Sionův památník ***Černá růže ***Aréna *Piltover **Dům Ezreala **Heimerdingerova laboratoř **Jaycova laboratoř **Piltoverská celnice **Piltoverské policejní oddělení **Piltoverská pokladnice **Piltoverská městská zoo **Dům Revecka **Yordlí akademie vědy a pokroku ***Akademická knihovna *Velká bariéra **Mogron Pass **Hora Targon ***Vrchol ****Stříbrné město ***Chrám Lunari ***Kmen Rakkor ***Chrám Solari ****Archivy Solari *Zaun **Univerzita techmaturgie **Laboratoř Dr. Munda **Priggův průmysl ***Továrny Priggova průmyslu ***Skladiště Prigggova průmyslu ***Skříň **Žumpa ***Sektor 90TZ **Slumy ***Pamětní zeď **Vikotorova laboratoř **Zaunské stoky |-| Jižní země= *Bouřlivé nížiny *Fyronské nížiny *Hory Černých sobolů *Icathia *Kumungu *Morová džungle *Shurimathumb|320px|Mapa Shurimy **Bel'zhun **Sai **Shurimské hlavní město ***Kruh Povznesení ***Ulice Císařova cesta ***Oáza rozbřesku ***Desetitísícipilířový palác ***Kroky Povznesení ***Velká knihovna Nasuse ***Knihovna Slunce ***Hrobka císařů ***Chrám Slunce **Shurimská pustina ***Věž Astrologa ***Kenethet ***Nashramae ***Nerimazeth ***Vekaura ****Chrám Slunce ***Zuretta *Urtistan *Yordlí země **Město Bandle ***Mateřská loď ***Městská hala ***Městské náměstí *Země Vúdú |-| Okolní ostrovy= *Strážcovo mořethumb|400px|Mapa Bilgewateru a Stínových ostrovů **Ostrov modrého plamene ***Bilgewater ****Východní pobřeží *****Šedý přístav *****Přístav truchlení *****Pašerácká zátoka *****Jižní maják ****Západní pobřeží *****Krysí město ******Řeznický most ******Sráz potápečů ******Ulice Flotil *******Mosazná hydra ******Svobodné hnízdo ******Vražedný doky *******Skladiště Gangplanka *******Ruleta smrti *******Bílé přístaviště ******Chrám Matky Hadí ******Siréna ***Hadovitá řeka ***Ostrov Buhu **Ionia ***Bardova hora ****Vznášíjící se vesnice ***Nebeská pevnost ***Vesnice Master Yiho ***Navori ****Astrální háj ****Ionijské hlavní město *****Zahrady Lotusu *****Zbrojnice Kashuri ****Placidium *****Klášter Shojin *****Klidné zahrady ******Velký strom ****Galrin ****Klášter Hirana ****Klášter Kinkou ****Shon-Xan ****Chrám Pallas ****Chrám Zubatého nože ****Hora Tevasa ****Tuula *****Tuulská věznice ****Zhyun *****Jyomský průsmyk ***Nožní úžiny ***Rubáš ****Stínové ostrovy *****Pokroucená alej *Dobyvatelovo moře *Dalších 10 neznámých moří Země Aktuálně je jedenáct zemí (6 států/zemí s více než jedním městem, které se rozporostírají na velkém území, tři městské státy/země s pouze jedním městem, které se rozprostírají na malém území a dvě země s žádnou nebo neznámou vládou) a těmi jsou: *Země **Bilgewaterská unie **Císařství Noxus **Ionia **Království Demacia **Království Freljord **Shurimské císařství *Městské státy **Město Bandle **Piltover **Zaun *Neznámé/neovládáné území **Hora Targon **Stínové ostrovy de:Valoran en:Valoran es:Valoran fr:Valoran pl:Valoran ru:Валоран zh:瓦洛兰 Kategorie:Příběh Kategorie:Runeterra Kategorie:Místa